Hideko Baraquiel
's Bodyguard, Proctor |nature type=Lightning Release~~Affinity, Fire Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Earth Release, Heat Release, Yin Release, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Heat Release |ninja registration=000176 |academy age=8 |chunin age=12 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Mount Myōboku |relationship=Chino Uzumaki~Adoptive Grandmother, Ryuun Baraquiel~Father, Shini Akuma~Uncle, Shizune~Mother, Dan Katō~Granduncle, Tsunade~Godmother, Naruto Uzumaki~Godfather |anime debut=1 |shippuden=No |movie debut= |media=Anime, Manga, Movie, Novel }} '''Hideko Baraquiel' (バラキエル秀子, Baraquiel Hideko) is a -level from . Having been raised and trained by powerful such as , , and her mother, , Hideko quickly becomes one of Konohagakure's most respected kunoichi, and becomes famed throughout the lands as Hideko of the Heat Release (熱陽遁の秀子, Netsuton no Hideko), which she inherited from her late father. Background Hideko is the child of Ryuun Baraquiel and , being born sometime after her uncle's attempted assault on , which ended after her father sacrificed his life to defeat his brother. With her mother's pregnancy being kept a secret until after the incident, Hideko's birth became a very important topic amongst the citizens of Konoha, and after her birth, Hideko was constantly watched over by her godmother and godfather, , who also promised to train her once she was old enough. Growing up around the influence of powerful , Hideko quickly showcased her natural abilities for and was relentlessly trained by Naruto and Tsunade, both of which saw great potential in Hideko due to her heritage and believed that she would become a great asset for the world in the future. Because of this, Hideko grew extremely close towards both Naruto and Tsunade, albeit more towards the former, and because of Naruto's influence, Hideko made her dream of becoming , and ultimately decided that until her day arrived, she would devote her life to protecting Naruto and the title of Hokage itself. During her time in the , Hideko became a very prominent student, passing her tests with flying colors and little difficulty. Because of her excellent skills and natural performance, Hideko was often a target of bullying, although Hideko paid little attention to her bullies, deeming them as "worthless" because of their petty jealousy of her skills. Because she was clearly above the average student, Hideko was allowed to graduate early and became a at the age of ten. However, because she wasn't interested in joining a team, Hideko usually embarked on missions by herself, and became quickly known throughout her village for having never failed a single mission. Therefore, less than a year after graduating, Hideko was promoted to due to not only her battling skills, but also her natural skills for strategy and battle formations, which were essential for a chūnin. Because of her rapid growth, Naruto deemed Hideko ready enough to learn the . Undergoing the same training regime that Naruto went to learn the technique, Hideko surprised her godfather by mastering the technique within five days, as Naruto took him weeks to learn the first steps before actually mastering the technique. Further surprised by her growth, Naruto decided to allow Hideko to choose her next training regime, and Hideko eagerly requested to train in , having heard stories about Naruto's ability to utilize it, and Naruto granted her request. Using the Reverse Summoning Technique, Naruto transported himself and Hideko towards and delivered her training towards , and told Hideko that once she was ready to return to Konoha, she could have Fukasaku summon her back before disappearing, revealing himself to be nothing more than a . Hideko proceeded to train relentlessly to master senjutsu, and after four dangerous, and grueling, months of ruthless training, Hideko finally became capable of perfectly utilizing senjutsu, with Hideko also learning how to activate her Sage Mode in the process. With Fukasaku both pleased and satisfied with her progress, Naruto was subsequently summoned to collect her, and Naruto was shocked to see Hideko having mastered Sage Mode within only four months, but nonetheless expressed utter pride and joy at seeing her progress and challenged her to a "Sage Mode Battle" between them to test her newfound abilities. Despite using the full extent of her new abilities and skills, Hideko wasn't capable of defeating Naruto, but did manage to exhaust him with her countless strategies and surprise attacks. Upon returning to Konoha, Naruto reported Hideko's training and mastery of Sage Mode, with her abilities having far outclassed her other peers, Hideko was immediately promoted to and was entrusted with numerous responsibilities by both Naruto and , such as being named responsible for planning and running the , which became a very successful and lucrative event for Konoha due to the countless sponsorships and promotional material that Hideko managed to collect and launch, respectively, and was therefore named as a permanent planner for future exams. Personality Hideko is a prudent and blunt individual who is rarely afraid to speak her mind, especially when faced against injustice or unmoral individuals. Because she grew up around , Hideko became heavily influenced by him, as Hideko adopted his of never going against her own words, and his of deeply wanting to protect her village and comrades from harm, and openly states that she would willingly throw her own life away for the sake of her friends and loved ones, and therefore made her dream to become , and vowed to protect Naruto and all other Hokage until her day to take the mantle arrived. Hideko also deeply admires Naruto, thinking of him as a father-figure, and holds him in extremely high-standards, becoming dangerously irate whenever someone speaks ill of him or his accomplishments, deeming them as "trash" for going against Naruto's kind and peaceful rule of . As a result, Hideko has a very strained and aggressive relationship with Naruto's son, , who resented his father for his absence due to his duties as Hokage, and often belittles him for being nothing more than a "brat" for not understanding the true meaning of a Hokage, and openly claims that Boruto wasn't deserving of becoming a . Shortly after Boruto became more understanding of his father's duties, Hideko decided to try and forgive Boruto for his previous behavior against his father, but still believed that Boruto needed to learn more about his father. Hideko is also incredibly respecting and loving of her late father, having been told stories about his life and sacrifice by Naruto, and would often ask about how they fell in love and about her father's personality, and would often proudly, and openly, introduce herself as being her father's daughter, exclaiming that she hoped she could be as big of a hero as her father was, and wished to make him proud. She also held extremely deep hatred and resentment towards her uncle for causing her father's death, and nearly destroying before her birth, and while openly admitting being his niece, Hideko refuses to view him as "family", referring to him simply as a "monster". Ever since a young age, Hideko proved herself to be psychologically mature compared to her peers and classmates, having a deep and insightful world view, and was completely aware that despite the world being at peace, there would always remain those who opposed and would attempt to destroy the hard-fought peace that her elders sacrificed so much for. Because of this, Hideko spent most of her childhood studying and reading books about the history of the past, and was often the target of bullying for it, but once again showcased her maturity for not falling into her bullies' petty arguments. Hideko is also described as being the embodiment of loyalty and determination, seen as when Hideko willingly jumped herself in harm's way to try and defend Naruto from and despite being well-aware that she was completely outmatched by the powerful duo, but was nonetheless engulfed in her loyalty and determination in protecting her godfather from the invading Ōtsutsuki. She was also incredibly modest, never boasting about her abilities, accomplishments or reputation, believing that fame and glory were nothing but a way to create arrogance, and believed that should she ever fall for the influence of arrogance, she wouldn't be worthy of being Hokage. Despite all of her traits, Hideko nonetheless possessed some negative traits within herself; she was prone to becoming incredibly harsh and unforgiving towards those who threaten her friends and loved ones, and subsequently show little to no mercy or remorse against them, simply exclaiming that mercy wasn't an option if her enemies targeted innocent people, showcasing her heroic nature, but nonetheless merciless side of herself. Her harsh nature also extended towards her own comrades, seen as when Hideko believed that the current generation of shinobi had little to no motivation for becoming shinobi, believing they were taking their lives of peace way too lightly and should respect the generations before them and understand the sacrifices that were made for their capability of living a peaceful life, and would often lash out at anyone who would talk down their superiors or elders. However, Hideko greatly respects and , both of whom she believed truly understood the meaning of being a shinobi, with Hideko often acting as a mentor to Sarada, and being best friends with Mirai, with the two kunoichi often sparring against each other during their free time, and exchanging stories about their parents. Appearance Hideko child.png|Hideko as a genin. Hideko Teen.png|Hideko as a chūnin. Hideko is a fair-skinned woman with bright green eyes and long red hair, both inherited from her father. From , she inherited only the shape of her face. After graduating from the , Hideko began sporting a white scarf, which was gifted to her from . She been noted several times for being very beautiful by the likes of , , and . During her time as a , Hideko's attire consisted of a sleeveless green tracksuit, with black parts on the bottom and on the sides of the zipper, a black skirt, tight gray shorts with a shuriken holster on her right thigh, gray elbow protectors, blue sandals, blue forehead protector and her usual white scarf. After being promoted to , Hideko cropped a bit the side part of her bangs and let her hair grow even longer. She outfit remained largely the same, althoug her green sleveless tracksuit now sported a higher collar than before. She also began sporting black fingerless gloves with metal plates at her fists, while also wearing a mesh armour elbow pad. She also began wearing black leggings and replaced her blue shinobi sandals with black ones, whilst replacing her blue with a elastic black one. Abilities Hideko is an exceptionally talented , hailed as one of the strongest ninja of her generation, and being described as an undisputed future candidate for the title of . Her natural skills quickly allowed her to reach the rank of at the young age of fourteen. , one of the most powerful in the history of , described Hideko as being a worthy successor of 's legacy someday. Both Naruto and proclaimed that once Hideko unlocked her hidden potential, she had the ability to surpass either one of them, or possibly, both of them eventually. Chakra and Physical Prowess Hideko possesses large reserves that allows her to fight for countless hours before showing signs of fatigue. Aside from her chakra reserves, Hideko possesses great mastery over her chakra control, capable of performing numerous , and occasionally two simultaneously. Her mastery over her chakra control also allows her to utilize her skills to its full extent. Hideko also shows the ability to both transfer chakra towards others, and supress her own chakra to avoid being detected by sensor type shinobi. Hideko's natural, physical, strength is above average, seen as she easily manages to chop down trees with two kicks, and punch through small solid rocks. However, overtime as she continued to grow stronger, so did her natural strength and by the time she was promoted to , her strength had grown tremendously, to the point where she became capable of shattering trees with only a few punches and kicks and destroying small boulders with little effort. As a result of her natural strength, Hideko rarely relied on her ability to enhance her strength by infusing her chakra within her hands, but would resort to that once she was faced off against powerful enemies. Ninjutsu Hideko possesses a variety of skills, which she has displayed even before entering the . She could utilize the Shadow Clone Technique to drain her opponent's stamina by fighting her clones before taking over and battling her already-exhausted enemy herself, as well as creating different element-based version, as well as large amounts of each version if necessary. Hideko is also well-versed in , capable of creating a spherical detection barrier, where at her command, the detection barrier expands, grasping everything in the surroundings. She can also detect anything that moves inside the barrier space with her own "sense". She also jointly places an array of explosive tags around the boundary of an area. If anyone or anything happens to walk through the boundary, the seals will detonate when the intruder reaches the centre, killing the imprisoned target. Aside from being capable of creating barriers, Hideko was skilled enough to break barriers's sources from within, being capable of utilizing the technique without the need of a team to assist her. After training at and getting acquainted with the toads, Hideko formed a contract with the toads and received as her own personal summon, with Hideko becoming one of the few humans that Gamabunta obeys without question, and reversely, Hideko can remove the ability for one to control their summon by implementing a fūinjutsu on the summoner and permanently prevent them from ever summoning a certain summon again, although Hideko herself gains no control over the summoner's now-lost control summon. One of Hideko's greatest skills is her ability to utilize the Rasengan, which she was personally taught how to use by . Having quickly mastered within a short period, Hideko easily managed to not only master the technique, but also enhance its power and size, along with many other variants. From her influence of training in Mount Myōboku, Hideko also learned many Toad-based technique; she can spew oil from her mouth and hide herself within enemy's shadows and control their actions completely undetected. Whilst battling alongside Gamabunta, Hideko can also utilize cooperative techniques with her summon. Nature Transformation Hideko can use all five , as well as the and . She can utilize without the need of a water source, being able to use the water from underground or simply create her own water source, being able to produce a water-shaped dragon that recklessly attacks her opponents, and a wall of water to block enemy attacks. Hideko also relies on her ability to use , where she can create a wall from the ground or alternatively, a rampart. She can also create a dragon made from the ground, encase her fists within rock and use them to attack her opponents or block enemy attacks, send a multitude of rocks from the ground to fly at the target, create a large, humanoid creature composed of rock that can either be expelled from Hideko's mouth, or formed from a pre-existing source of earth, create two walls of earth to trap her opponents in between them, and create shuriken-shaped rocks and throw them onto her targets. Hideko's affinity is for , the same as her uncle. She can create dragons made of pure lightning that can either paralyze or severely injure her opponents depending on the power used, create tiger-shaped lightning bolts, release a surge of electricity around her in the form of a web, which electrocutes anyone caught in its vicinity, create spheres of electrical energy and launch them at her enemies, summon four giant rock pillars around the enemy, which then shoot bolts of lightning between them, immobilising the target and possibly doing great damage, and discharge electricity through her entire body in the form of an extremely bright light to disorientate her target's vision, which also requires skill in genjutsu. Hideko's greatest source of reliance, however, comes from her usage of the Heat Release kekkei genkai that she inherited from her late father. Unlike her father, however, Hideko possesses far greater mastery over the nature transformation, being able to utilize many techniques without the need of and utilize many attacks in rapid-fire manner, while also capable of using all of her father's techniques, while also developing new techniques of her own. Senjutsu Hideko trained how to perform after being allowed to choose her next training regime by Naruto, and was dropped off at to train under . Within only four short months, Hideko was able to perfectly balance with her chakra, and enter a complete and perfected Sage Mode, symbolised by the orange pigmentation around her eyes. Using Sage Mode caused Hideko's techniques to become significantly stronger, enhanced her physical parameters, and allowed her to utilise the Frog Kata style. Through her Sage Mode, Hideko could utilize exclusive techniques based around senjutsu, such as being able to knead chakra, along with natural energy, and then convert it into large amounts of high-viscosity water within her mouth before spitting it outward with an incredible amount of force, focus senjutsu chakra to her throat and croak, releasing large, loud and immensely powerful sound waves that effectively annoy, distract and temporarily paralyze any afflicted targets completely. She could also focus senjutsu chakra onto her tongue, causing it to grow to its maximum limit and is reshaped with a face, and the tongue will then seek out the scent of its target. When the target is found, she ensnares it to prevent escape and marks it with a corrosive chemical, and Hideko follows it by kneads senjutsu chakra to cause her tongue to gain utmost solidity and sharpness, and subsequently leaps from her mouth with tremendous speed and force, even tearing a hole through bedrock and metal pipes. Through the usage of Sage Mode, Hideko is capable of infusing both her senjutsu and -based chakra within the Rasengan to create Sage Art: Lightning Rasengan, something that neither the or were capable of achieving. Upon contact, not only does Hideko's opponent suffers great damage, but also depending on the amount of electricity infused within the Rasengan, her opponent could suffer an immediate cardiac arrest. Intelligence Hideko is considered one of the smartest throughout her village, and across the lands, possessing an IQ of 215, with her intelligence being only surpassed by 's. Her general approach in combat is the same as Shikamaru's: she remains aware of all actions that allies and opponents make, even things that seem insignificant at the time or that she doesn't yet understand; she keeps track of where everything is located in relation to everything else, even features that lack obvious practical use; she studies the behavior of all combatants, gradually learning how they react in any given situation, and once she was certain of how to gain an tactical advantage over her enemy, she would prepare her attack, or direct her comrades into battle by giving them specific orders and targets. Alternatively, if Hideko found herself against outnumbered by her enemies or simply uncapable of discovering a weakness or tactical advantage over them, she would instead rely on the Body Replacement Technique and Body Flicker Technique, thereby keeping herself out of harm's way while she observes an opponent and their abilities from a safe distance. She was solemn and observant; she thought very quickly and remained calm in a fight, enabling her to respond with maximum efficiency and with the smallest likelihood of misjudging circumstances. If an opponent exceeded her expectations or posed a legitimate challenge to her or her allies, she would feign shock and panic to have her opponents drop their guards to either leave them open for attack, or allow her to see any weakness or weak spots within their bodies or abilities. Trivia *The name "Hideko" literally translates into "child of excellence" (秀子), which is a reference to her natural and prodigy skills as a . *According to the databook(s): **Hideko's hobbies are cooking and training. **Hideko wishes to fight and . **Hideko's favorite foods are pizza and hamburger, while her least favorite foods are vegetables and soup. **Hideko has completed 650 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 79 C-rank, 200 B-rank, 316 A-rank, 45 S-rank. *Hideko is right-handed, but also ambidextrous. This is shown when she summons using her right hand, meaning she signed the contract with her right hand, but has been shown to use the Rasengan more often on her left hand, while also interchangeably with no signs of preference on which hand to use. *Hideko's favourite phrase is "Perseverance is Strength" (継続は力なり。, Keizoku wa Chikara Nari.), and her favourite word is "Friendship" (友情, Yūjō). Category:Sage Category:Kunoichi Category:Konohagakure Shinobi